islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel 9
Diesel 9 is a diesel engine and a third brother for Dennis and Norman Bio Diesel 9 is the second meanest diesel ever to come to Sodor, almost as mean as Diesel 10. He was built alongside Dennis and Norman in 1949, and arrived on Sodor in 1957 sometime after Diesel arrived. Diesel 9 had an accident on Sodor involving a Holden B12 class during which a coupling hook got caught in his eye leaving him perminatly scarred and wearing an eyepatch. Although the accident was primarily fault, he belived the accident to be the B12's fault. This burned in his engine, and he now wants all steam engines destroyed. Diesel 9 has saught primary assistence from Diesel 10, because of one thing; Pinchy, perfect for destroying steam engines. Thus, Diesel 9 has several times manipulated Diesel 10 into hating steam engines and befriending him. Diesel 9 is the only diesel ever to control magic. He is also the second engine to control magic after Lady but no one has ever known of all this. He uses hisw magic for evil deeds and conducts it from his injured left eye. Rather than sparkle, Diesel 9's magic comes out as electricity bolts as it is conjoured up by his generator. Diesel 9 acquired his magic straight after his accident when he landed on a patch of ground which concealed the dark magic from the very depths of the underworld. After his accident Diesel 9 was repaired and sent to the Maintanence of Way company on the Other Railway. Ever since the launch of Network Rail the company hit hard times and eventually the equipment and locomotives were sent to Sodor in hopes that The Fat Controller will create a Maintanence of Way company for Sodor. It is unknown what Diesel 9 is doing right now, but it's likely that he's preparing to attack Lady in 2012 to steal her magic and dominate the dimensions. Persona Diesel 9 is a mean and evil diesel who dislikes team engines. He has for a long time wanted to steal the magic of Lady, in some atempts manipulating and pocessing other diesels, such as Diesel 10, to do his biding. However all atempts have been foiled. Basis Diesel 9 is based on a type of Bulleid Diesel, "No. 11001". Dennis and Norman are other members of this class. Diesel 9 was originally "No. 11003". Livery Diesel 9 is painted in the Maintanence of Way livery, rusty-olive/yellow ochre with yellow warning stripes on his front and along his body, a dark grey roof, and has engine oil stained on his paint work, very much like Diesel 10. Appearances *The Magic Railroad Adventures. *Thomas and the Mystery of the Magic Engine. *The Magic Railroad Adventues: The Battle. *Thomas and the Golden Age. Identity theft *Diesel 9 was initially created by youtube channel 1995express, the creator of the youtube series "The Magic Railroad Adventures", to be only used in "The Magic Railroad Adventures" and other Thomas fans' projects if 1995express approved. Also 1995express wanted the charcater of Diesel 9 to be entirely in his ownership as well as the rest of his youtube series. However a deviantart user stole most of the characteristics and backstory of Diesel 9 and used them for his own character Tristen. Currently 1995express is trying to find someway to solve the matter right. Trivia *Despite being behind several evil schemes, Diesel 9 will have only a minor role in "The Magic Railroad Adventures". *Diesel 9 will be the major villain of the youtube movie, "Thomas and the Mystery of the Magic Engine", finally meeting Lady and starting the year long battle of good and evil in 2012. *Diesel 9 will be the major villain of "The Magic Railroad Adventues: The Battle", trying constantly to destroy Lady, claim her magic, and thrust the world into a dark age. He is however always stoped by Thomas and his friends. *"Thomas and the Golden Age" marks Diesel 9's final appearance when his magic finally gives out and he is destroyed along with the rest of the evil world by the good magic. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Big Time Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Major Villians Category:Big Time Villians